Days of our Bart
by Simon System
Summary: Bart rules Springfield High. At least he did until two girls, Jessica Lovejoy and Greta Wolfcastle, came back into his life. It's gonna be a long semester. Love triangle.
1. A Day in the Life

High School Years

Days of our Bart

Bart Simpson hadn't changed, not really. He was taller, a little slimmer, and his hair was a little longer but in attitude and personality Bart hadn't changed. He was still the hell raiser he always was. The biggest difference was his new surroundings: Springfield High.

Yep, Bart made it out of Springfield Elementary; he wasn't even ever held back a grade. Neither was one of his best friends Nelson Muntz, though many believed it was because Skinner and the teachers wanted to make sure both of them were out of school as soon as possible; and if that meant changing the grades a little, so be it.

And both soon became big men on campus just like Elementary. Unfortunately for their reps their parents and the staff in Springfield High actually cared about both of their futures. Both were put into an after school study program, and both were actually getting a C average.

Lisa was skipped ahead a year and entered into Springfield High a year after Bart did. The siblings were getting along, though neither wanted to hang out with the other much anymore. Lisa was tied with Martin Prince as the school's top student.

Milhouse was the same geek as he always was.

And now Bart was entering his final year of school, most of Springfield wondered what the future held for the oldest Springfield sibling. What Bart didn't know was this would be his most complicated year yet.

-

Bart, Lisa and the rest of the students piled out of the bus as it reached Springfield High. The school was large, old, and paint on the outside was chipping, but at least it still had a sweet air hockey table.

Lisa turned to her bother as they approached the building. "Taking your first step of your final year, make me proud brother…or at least try to try to make me proud." She offered. Bart rolled his eyes at the comment, same old Lisa. She wore her hair down rather than spike it, but she was the same little know it all.

"Whatever." Was Bart's only response, his interest in the conversation was gone when he entered the school and spotted a familiar face.

"Ach, not-so-wee brats! Can't you be wiping your filthy shoes before walking on Willie's clean floors ya hormone-carrying-spoiled-hooligans?" Said the thick Scottish voice of Groundskeeper Willie.

"Willie?" Bart looking confused to see his old Elementary school's janitor. "Why are you here?"

"Ach, I'm teaching haggis making 101…Yee daft? I'm doing what I'm always doing, just in a new pit." Wille responded as he pointed to his mop and bucket. "The Elementary traded me to this school for a Tassimo, so Willie left a little of his own 'special blend' in before he left."

Lisa looked ill but Bart laughed wildly imagining what the expression on Skinner's face would be if he ever found out Willie's final revenge prank.

"Now be off ta class with ya, sooner Willie finishes, the sooner he can return to the break room. They actually let Willie eat the donuts here." Willie returned to his mopping, and both Bart and Lisa were on there way to class.

"Well see you back at home Bart, please don't do anything to bad to your new teachers, just take it easy on them for the first day." Lisa requested sincerely. Bart patted his sister on the back.

"I'm afraid that's up to them sis, if they try to teach it's my duty to stick up for my right to underachieve." It was Lisa's turn to roll her eyes at Bart for that statement. She made her way to her class while Bart turned to his locker. "36, 24, 36." He said to himself as he entered the combination on the lock. He grabbed a few things and put his bag in the locker.

"Well hello Bart." A new voice said behind Bart. Bart gulped, he knew that voice, he knew it to well.

"Jessica." He let out before turning to face the bane of his life so far. "Wha-wha-wha-what are-are-are-"

"Oh Bart, you're cute when you stumble. What am I doing here and not at my boarding school? Dad agreed to let me have my final year at a public school, it just took a little convincing that I'd changed." Jessica responded in her typical fashion.

"So…you've changed?" Bart asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm still the same girl you know and love." Jessica pushed up closure to Bart who pressed back towards the lockers further. "I got some Duff in my bag, wanna forget class and have some real fun?"

"Uh…Gee Jessica…the thing is…you use to make me really miserable and if you haven't change then-" Bart started but was cut off.

"Then what? You know you can't resist me, make it easy on yourself and give up now." Jessica said with a cocky grin.

Bart slipped down towards the floor and darted off to class. "Nice seeing you again Jessica, why don't we talk again in another four years."

Jessica huffed as she watched him run down the hall. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way Bart."

-

Bart gasped for breath as he finally entered his first class: Drama, one of his favorite courses because it contained the least amount of paper work.

He sat down next to Milhouse and Nelson, both greeted him. He let out a sigh of relief, at least he had managed to get away from Jessica for the moment, he really doubted he could resist her for long though. Suddenly a man bursted in through the class room door.

"Hey, hey! Who's ready to learn drama!?" Bart's eyes widened a little, it was Krusty the clown.

Krusty, his idol of comedy, had disappeared a couple of years ago after low ratings cancelled his show. There were a lot of rumors about what happened to the clown: Krusty died in a car accident, he joined the mob, he got plastic surgery and became Rusty the clown (who's show replaced Krusty's), but here he was.

"You're our teacher?" Bart managed to ask despite his shock.

"Sure am." Krusty then groaned and looked to the floor. "This is what I get for all the investing in Fox."

Bart smiled. With Krusty as he teacher he was sure he could survive Jessica Lovejoy.

"Is this Drama?" A new voice belonging to a stunning blond girl asked. She had just entered the class room and was staring at her timetable.

Krusty nodded. "Sure is Greta, you dad said you'd be here. Take your pick of the seats."

That name clicked to Bart. Greta, Greta Wolfcastle. The girl locked eyes with him for a moment before frowning and taking a seat as far away from him as possible. Clearly Greta hadn't forgiven Bart for his treatment of her years ago.

"Now class, I'd like to teach you about a standard sitcom premise, it's called the 'overly improbable plot twist'." Krusty started.

Bart groaned to himself. This was going to be a long semester indeed.

To be continued folks!

AN: Hey, hey! Hope you like the first chapter in what will turn into a love triangle story. If you don't remember Greta she's Rainer Wolfcastle's daughter from the episode 'The Bart Wants What it Wants'. Review please….No flames folks, but creative criticism is always welcome.


	2. Ain't She Sweet

Days of our Bart

Chapter 2:

I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?

……..

I don't really care, if you're willing to listen that's enough.

Here's the big picture man: Obviously I'm a real ladies man, not surprising eh?

……..

Shut up! Okay, so I'm not a ladies man, but I've still had my fair share of girlfriends in the past, my first being Jessica Lovejoy.

Jessica may have a bad girl image, but when you really get to know her you can see she's really as bad as she seems. Worse; she made most of my Elementary school days miserable. She enjoyed finding new ways to humiliate me. I'd always eventually build up the nerve to break up with her, two weeks later she would convince me she'd changed and it would all start again.

I just can't say no to Jessica, she's beautiful, she's a great kisser and she's the only girl I've ever known that liked my bad boy side.

My sister Lisa would always try and talk me out of seeing her, and just when I thought I'd beat the habit she would draw me back.

We'd probably still be doing that if her dad hadn't finally shipped her back to boarding school.

Now let me tell you about Greta Wolfcastle, daughter of everyone's favorite action star Rainer Wolfcastle. Whoa momma, what a smoking hot babe she's grown to be. To bad she hates my guts.

I once saved Greta from some 'bullies' at her fancy prep school. She saw the Bart-man like no other girl had before; she thought I was some sort of hero. Guess that felt pretty good, but I guess I was kind of star struck that I was hanging out with McBain's daughter.

We hung out; she fell in love with me. Seriously, real love. I wasn't ready for anything like that.

Dude, I'm probably still not ready for something like that.

But I'll admit it, I screwed up. I broke her heart, and then went a bit nuts after she started dating Milhouse to get back at me. I apologized…She basically told me to eat her shorts. I hadn't seen her since; until today. Wonder why she's here.

I've got two babes I once dated in the same school, Jessica wants me back, Greta obviously wants me to step out in front of a bus. What's a dude to do, dude?

-

"Well class dismissed, Krusty needs a drink worse than ever." Krusty said as his class came to an end. Milhouse could barely take his eyes of Greta throughout the entire class.

"Hey Bart…Do you think that Greta is the same Greta we fought over?" Milhouse asked lamely.

"Uh, yeah, welcome to the last hour Milhouse." Bart replied sarcastically as he stood up.

"Think she'll take me back?" Milhouse asked. Bart shook his head, Milhouse would never change, he was still as clueless as he always was.

"Chicks are trouble." Nelson added. "Unless you can find one you can train." Nelson was the only person in school who could get away with that attitude.

"Men, I'm going in." Bart told his friends.

Greta was gathering her papers when Bart decided he might as well try and talk to her. He took walked up to her desk. She looked up from her papers and looked back down quickly.

"Hi Greta," Bart said to the girl, though he was positive from her earlier reaction she remembered him, he could think of nothing else to do but re-introduce himself. "Remember me? I'm Bart Simpson-"

He was sharply cut off. "Yes, I remember you Bart, despite trying to my best to forget."

'Ouch.' Bart thought, it had been eight years but she's still bitter about it. 'Time to use the old Simpson charm, dad taught me how to deal with an angry woman.'

"Greta, I realize I was-"

"Goodbye Bart, just because we're taking a class together doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." And with that Greta marched out of the room.

'Ouch.'

-

Lunch came quickly, Bart, Milhouse and Nelson took a seat in the crowded cafeteria.

"Don't let the babe shooting you down get to you Bart." Nelson said in-between bites of his lunch. "She just stuck on her 'oh I'm the daughter of a star' high horse. If she was so great she wouldn't be stuck in this crap shack of a school."

"Yeah, she thinks she's Harry Potter but she's stuck her with the rest of us muggles." Milhouse piped in like the geek he was. Bart rolled his eyes and Nelson nearly punched Milhouse, but Bart still agreed with the point.

"Who needs Greta," Bart said to his buddies. "There are a lot of women who can appreciate the Bart-man for who he really is."

"Like me." Sounded out Jessica Lovejoy from behind Bart, he gulped and turned around. "So that Wolfcastle girl shot you down? Puh, miss high and mighty thinks she's too good for you? I love your destructive side Bart, that's why we're meant to be together. Give me another chance Bart, I promise I'll treat you better this time."

And there it was, Jessica always knew exactly what to say to him. He knew better, he knew she would never change, but she was soooooooo hot. Could one more try really hurt?

-

Lisa had been eating with her friends Alison, Alex, Janey, Sherri and Terri when she noticed Greta and waved her over. "Greta? Good to see you. Why are you at Springfield High…I thought you went to a good school."

Greta sat down with them and smiled slightly, happy to see a familiar face besides her ex-boyfriends. "Hi Lisa, well I was going to a high priced elitist school, but I figured if I really wanted to make it in Hollywood I would need some experience in the real world. Took a while to convince my dad though."

Lisa agreed it was a smart choice, and the two conversed further. Greta was soon fitting in with the rest of her friends as well. Eventually Lisa looked over to her brother's table and groaned when she spotted Jessica Lovejoy.

"Why is she here!?"

Greta looked over to the table as well. "What's happening? Who's she?"

"Jessica Lovejoy, aka the devil herself." Lisa replied. "The girl who's hurt my brother more times I can count."

Greta wondered what she should be feeling. She was still angry over how Bart had treated her years ago; it was hard to get over your first heartbreak. She was a bit worried, not wanting anyone, not even Bart, to go through a painful relationship…and she a was a bit…just a little bit jealous to see the girl clinging to Bart Simpson.

To be continued


End file.
